Futo
The Karin Futo is a compact tuner sports coupe in Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto V, and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design The Futo is based on the 1983-1987 Toyota Corolla Levin (AE86) GT-APEX/GT-V/SR Coupe and the front, some parts, the shape and the paintjob in a 1983-1985 Nissan Skyline DR30 RS Turbo. The Futo's steering wheel is similar to a MOMO MOD. 07 racing steering wheel, while the dash exactly replicates real-life AE86 dash. This is also shared with the Blista Compact. The car is very well detailed, from the interior to the individual throttle bodies and the RS Watanabe F8 wheel option (likely in reference to the popular Watanabe RS wheels for the AE86 Corolla and the Skyline DR30). It even has a different tread design for its tires, ones that well suit asphalt racing and drifting. These tires are found on much higher end cars such as the Sentinel XS and the Super GT. The interior door panels have "FUTO" repeatedly in a pattern on the fabric. It has a similar design to the 3D Universe renditions of the Manana and Blista Compact, particularly the GTA San Andreas versions. In addition, the Futo's rear lights look very similar to that of the Vice City and Vice City Stories renditions of the Police Car and Taxi. The Futo is considered a tuning car, as its visual can be highly modified (body kit, spoiler, hood), as well as the performance. Also, the Futo is classed as a Sports, rather than Coupes or Compacts, despite its relatively small shape. This is most likely because of its superior performance compared to other cars in its class. In GTA IV, after collecting all thirty cars for Stevie, he agrees to purchase the cars from Niko, with the Futo fetching $1,400. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance .]] The Futo is powered by a naturally-aspirated, high revving 1.4-litre inline-4 engine coupled to a five-speed manual gearbox in a rear-wheel drive configuration. The badging on the side ("N/A Inline 20v RWD", subtitled with "Quad Throttle Body", "High Performance Injection", and "Limited Slip Differential") indicates that it is equipped with a 20-valve engine. Acceleration is this car's party piece, getting to 60 mph in just 6.6 seconds . The top speed is astonishing for a car of this stature, achieving 165 mph (265 km/h) . The chassis is rigid and taut, giving the Futo stability at high speeds. The suspension is firm but not too much, keeping the Futo flat in banked corners and stable in the S-curves, while still giving a stiff, yet enjoyable ride. Couple the excellent suspension setup with the short wheelbase and you get a fantastically chuckable little pocket rocket, capable of competing with full-on sports cars. The brakes are sensitive and effective, and front-wheel lock-up is not a big issue compared to other vehicles; however, ABS is not available and so a little finesse will be needed with the brake to stop lockup. Due to no ABS, braking can be extremely dangerous in the rain. The Futo handles well off-road and can reach about 75% of its top speed on dirt roads and beaches, and grip is impressive even with rear wheel drive, while others of the same drive may fishtail easily. Crash deformation is above average, though build quality is sub-par, often leaving the Futo disabled after just a few accidents. All in all, the Futo is great fun to drive, and makes an excellent escape or pursuit vehicle in missions. It is also an ideal car to drift since it is a light weight, front engine rear wheel drive car and is a very easy car to be put into one. The only possible disadvantages during a pursuit or escape is that the vehicle is small, lacking the power to ram or hit other vehicles out of the way, and the fact that it only has space for two occupants. GTA IV Overview GTA V Overview 4 Throttle Bodies Inline-4 (in-game model) |Drivetrain observed = RWD |Gears observed = 5 }} Modifications (GTA V) Image Gallery Futo.FrontView.jpg|A front view of a Futo in GTA V. Comparison2.png|Side by side comparison. Futo vs. Futo GT. Futo-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Futo on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Variants Futo GT The modified variant of the Futo called 'Futo GT' is based on Toyota AE86 Levin GT-S and Nissan Skyline DR30 RS-Turbo. It can be commonly found in Little Bay and is also rarely found in other areas of Bohan. It's name comes from the 'GT' badge on the front grill, but the game still refers to the car simply as "Futo" when entered. Its performance is identical to the stock car's, cause it shares the same handing lines and uses the same car model, albeit using other car components to get the different look. It's modifications feature a small body kit, a rear boot lip spoiler, a carbon-fiber hood, a roll cage, a strut bar mounted over the engine, a racing seat on the driver's side, an upgraded tachometer, and an additional 'Inline 20v' badge under the right side rear light. The car also includes a larger, blue titanium exhaust tip, an offset driver's side front license plate and finally a red tow clip, similar to those used on track cars on the passenger side of the front bumper. It always spawns in red and black, but can be resprayed any color. Although these Futos are distinct from typical models, all Futos have 'Futo GT' written on the interior of the doors, presumably to save texture memory. Same as all Sentinels have the 'STD' from the Sentinel XS on their front fenders. In GTA V, the Futo can be modded at Los Santos Customs to resemble the GT variant in GTA IV. FutoGT-GTAIV-front.png|The GT variant of the Futo. (Rear quarter view). Special Variants Futos are used in the Gang Wars, but these come with different modifications. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Spawn all around Bohan, especially Little Bay. *Spawn around Chinatown, Algonquin. *Spawn around Castle Gardens, Algonquin. *Spawn in traffic in Multiplayer. *Spawn more commonly when driving a Faggio. *It can be seen driving in Acter, Alderney. *Rarely found in Broker and Dukes. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' * Spawn more commonly when driving a Rumpo. * During a Property Management mission, Pitchers will be robbed. The thief will be using this car to escape. The thief will also use the Futo when the Tivoli Cinema is robbed. * When replaying the mission Paparazzo - The Sex Tape, when Beverly and Franklin are being chased by Poppy Mitchell and her security, one of the security Landstalkers will hit a Futo. After completing the mission, it should start to spawn more commonly in the suburban areas, as well as Rockford Hills. * It also has a tendency to spawn after replaying The Jewel Store Job, so long as the player chooses Karim Denz as the driver. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Sometimes found driving in traffic around Rockford Hills. *Sometimes found in or around Los Santos International Airport. *While driving a Fusilade or another 2-door car, it may spawn near the gas station near the overpass just east of the Vanilla Unicorn. Trivia *The Futo's default radio stations are: **''GTA IV: K109 The Studio or IF99 - International Funk. **Episodes of Liberty City: K109 The Studio or Vice City FM. **GTA V'': FlyLo FM or Soulwax FM. *The name "Futo" is derived from the Japanese pronunciation for the word drift, "Dorifuto" (ド リ フ ト), probably referring the car's real-life counterpart as a popular drifting car. *"Futo" is also an anagram made from the word tofu, which could be a reference to the anime that boosted up the AE86's popularity, Initial D; in the anime, the main character uses an AE86 as a tofu delivery car and a touge racer. *The Futo is a creation of Mike Bush, an American vehicle designer for Rockstar UK, and an AE86 enthusiast. *Due to a texture glitch, if the front windshield is damaged (usually after the car has rolled over multiple times), the windshield may suddenly turn white and lack texture, and the player cannot see through it. This glitch is also present in the Willard. *The Futo is the only Karin branded car with the K logo on the bottom left corner of the hood. *When customizing the Futo, the player can find a brand of rims named "Fujiwara". This makes a reference to the anime Initial D, which popularized the AE86. Fujiwara is the surname of the main Initial D protagonist, Takumi Fujiwara. The rims are very similar to the ones used in the Initial D´s AE86 (black RS Watanabe F8). *There are burnt out wrecks in rural areas that look similar to the Futo; these wrecks are of four door design however, and sport a different grill, but the chassis, rear facade, and headlights are all markedly similar. This could've been a beta Futo. *The car's exhaust doesn't have a proper hole, instead the exhaust hole is grey instead of further in to be black. *The 20 valve, 4 cylinder engine with 4 throttle bodies is a clear reference to the 4age 20-valve engine which is commonly swapped into the Toyota AE92. Navigation }} de:Futo es:Futo pl:Futo pt:Futo fr:Futo ru:Futo sv:Futo Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Karin Category:Tuners Category:Compacts & Hatchbacks Category:Sports Vehicle Class Category:Gang vehicles